While You Were Sleeping
by AllieArson
Summary: Hermione can't sleep one night so she has a little fun with her sleeping lover. One-shot. PWP, Anal, Oral not for people under 18. Would be longer if I even put any hint of plot in it.


**Ok so I had to make a little one-shot the idea popped into my head last night and I couldn't help myself. Pure smut not for people under 18. No plot what-so-ever, if it did have a plot it would be a lot longer.**

* * *

Hermione laid in bed fully awake it was late her body was exhausted but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She rolled over and looked at her sleeping lover. A strand of his long blonde hair laid elegantly over his toned shoulder. She felt herself get wet as she looked at him and an idea popped into her head. The brunette held her breath as she rolled him onto his back hoping he wouldn't wake up. When he didn't stir she smirked and slipped the comforter off of him revealing his semi-erect cock.

Hermione slipped down and wrapped her hand around it before licking it from the base to the tip. She wrapped her mouth around the head and lightly sucked on it feeling it grow in her mouth. She heard a low groan come from him as she tasted his salty seed start to leak from him. She felt her juices start to seep down her inner thighs she removed her mouth from his now fully stiff cock and looked at him to see that he was still sound asleep.

Hermione slowly climbed onto of him and straddled him looking at his relaxed face before slowly lowering herself on him letting out a low moan of pleasure as his cock hit her g-spot. She heard a low groan from him and stopped herself halfway down looking back down at him, his breathing was a little heavier but he was still sleeping. She continued to lower herself until she was fully impaled on him. Hermione let out a moan his cock filled her perfectly.

She slowly started to ride him. Hermione worked his cock hearing low moans from her lover's mouth every so often. She slipped his cock out of her pussy and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the night stand she poured the slippery liquid onto her hand before generously applying it to his cock.

Hermione straddled her sleeping lover again and slipped his now throbbing cock into her tighter puckered hole. She moaned loudly feeling him stretch her ass. As she slid up and down his cock one of her hands went up to her left breast and pinched her nipple while the other hand slid down to her swollen clit rubbing and pinching. She was in pure delirium as she used her unconscious lover as her own personal sex toy.

Hermione heard another low groan from him as his seed shot into her ass moaned loudly as she came as hard as ever. She collapsed on top of him panting the brunette looked up at him to see he was still asleep. She smirked and shook her head in disbelief as she rolled over and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Early in the morning Lucius awoke feeling extremely relaxed. He sat up and stepped into the bathroom after taking a quick shower he walked back into the room to see Hermione laying there sleeping peacefully he couldn't help thinking about an unbelievably real dream he had last night as his grey eyes roamed her body. Her breasts were slowly moving up and down with every breath she took, her long legs were open revealing her hairless prize. Surely he couldn't could he? He felt a stir in his loins and quickly decided he could.

He walked to the bed and rested next to her, he ran his hand over her stomach before reaching up to her breasts he played with her already hard nipples before capturing one in his mouth. The sleeping woman let out a mewl of pleasure. His hand ran over her stomach and between her legs slipping two fingers inside her as his thumb circled her clit another moan of pleasure escaped her throat.

Lucius slid between her legs he removed his fingers and licked her clit before his tongue slipped into her cunt her sweet juices coating it. He sucked her clit into his mouth as he inserted his fingers hearing her moan lowly above him. His rigid cock was now painfully hard he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked down at her realizing she was still asleep.

He pushed fully into her with one thrust groaning feeling her tight and wet around him. He started a slow rhythm and growled moving harder and faster with in her when he heard her low moans of pleasure. He felt her walls tighten around his cock before convulsing around him with one final thrust he came hard shooting his seed deep inside her.

Lucius collapsed next to her panting, he watched her for the longest time before seeing her stir. Hermione rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"I just had the best dream," She smiled.

* * *

**Well that's it for my little one-shot. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
